Sentimientos invertidos (Big Hero 6)
by Liondoor124
Summary: Nae llega al ITSF escondiendo un secreto y queriendo llevar una vida de estudiante normal cosa que al conocer a Hiro y sus amigos se vuelve imposible.
1. Chapter 1

San Fransokyo 5:30 AM

Naegi Shimada se despertó al escuchar el despertador,el cual apago desesperadamente,se levanto con sueño hoy empezaba a estudiar en el ITSF (Instituto Tecnologico de San Fransokyo)

aunque no le importaba mucho,para el era absurdo que le den una beca por un invento que realizo sin embargo la acepto por que estaba aburrido.

Se vistio simple unos pantalones negro entubados con rajaduras,unos borcegos color amarillo y la primera camiseta que encontro,luego se coloco el reloj que el mismo habia inventado el cual le daba informacion policial reciente,si,habia hackeado a la policia el cual era un delito bastante grave sin embargo no le dio importancia.

Fue hacia el baño,se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo

-Chico normal eh...-se dijo para si mismo tenia una cabellera de color negro desordenadada aunque tras trabajar en su ultimo invento varias mechas blancas salieron en su cabello,ojos color blanco alma que habia heredado de su madre,era bastante guapo pero eso a eso,con lo que piensen los demas,era lo que menos le importaba.

El ocultaba un secreto,el era un"HEROE" un justiciero

Un dia se levanto y se dijo "Quiero ayudar a la gente"

Entonces se propuso hacer un traje como los Grandes Heroes de la ciudad

El traje estaba listo echo de fibra de carbono negro,el se habia inspirado en su personaje de video-juegos favorito "Genji" de Overwatch y le habia salido bastante bien,se entreno lo suficiente,practico artes marciales y salia a correr todas las mañanas cosa que a sus padres exalto por que el nunca se intereso en eso.

Con su ultimo invento en la mano,una Katana de fibra de carbono con toques de Adamantium que habia conseguido "legalmente por internet"

habia evitado bastantes delitos en esos tres meses,estando en riesgo muchas veces que le dispararan o lastimaran,pero por suerte no le habia sucedido, lo mas lejos que llego fue un corte

profundo en su brazo derecho.

Aunque hubo algo que no podia olvidar,algo que le quitaba el sueño al chico sim embargo no le dio importancia no queria que eso lo molestara.

El pelinegro con mechas blancas bajo a la cocina con las maletas con la intencion de desayunar pero al ver la hora escupio la poca agua que habia tomado

-6:30!! MAMA ME VOY !!!!- dijo el chico dejando a una madre bastante confundida y preocupada en el comedor

-Cuando va a madurar-solto su madre con una risita.

Nae se apuro en ir en la moto de su padre pues habia olvidado las llaves de su auto adentro y no habia tiempo que perder

Tardo 30 minutos en llegar,incomodo por llevar una maleta bastante pesada en una moto,pero al fin llego

Su muñeca vibro junto al reloj que marcaba que habia un robo en una joyeria cerca de ahi,el joven suspiro

-No puedo hacer nada,mierda-dijo caminando hacia la puerta del instituto- A ver habitacion 104 junto con Hiro Hamada...tengo que compartir habitacion..bueno no creo que sea tan malo-

refuto el pelinegro con mechas blanca entrando a su habitacion tropenzando con algo que estaba tirado por ahí

-Auch- exclamo el chico en burla ,de pronto escucho un ruido y una voz muy extraña

-Hola Soy Baymax tu robot asistente medico personal, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Como calificarias tu dolor?-el joven pelinegro habia sacado su Katana por costumbre y le apuntaba Baymax con ella

-C-cero v-v-vetee!- diji nervioso ante la presencia del malvabisco gigante

-Realizare un escaneo...escaneo completo.Diagnostico:Leve tropezon con objeto.Solucion:Reposar la parte golpeada del cuerpo en cama.¿Estas satisfecho con tu cuidado?-

El joven tenia una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad

-S-si gracias- de pronto Baymax volvio a su estacion de carga

-Oyee...- el pelinegro con mechas blancas se exalto al escuchar una voz atras de el

-WOW ESO ES FIBRA DE CARBONO PERO QUE TIENE? NO PUEDE SER CON VIBRANIUM??? DONDE LO CONSEGUISTE??-

Gritaba un joven de baja estatura que le habia arrebatado la katana de laa manos a Nae

-Oh perdon..-dijo el pequeño pelinegro devolviendole la katana-Mi nombre ea Hiro Hamada y compartiras habitacion conmigo-dijo con felicidad en los ojos

-Mucho gusto soy Nae Shimada-hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo

Ambos pelinegros estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo llegando a agradarse el uno al otro

-Ven te llevare al area de trabajo,te encantara excepto vibranium tenemos todo,ademas te presentare a mis amigos,estaban anciosos de que alguien se uniera al area de trabajo..por cierto tus ojos son reales o son lentes?-pregunto el pelinegro mientra salian de la habitacion

-Son reales,los herede de mi madre jeje-dijo algo nervioso Nae

-Y por el pelo ni pregunto no?-dijo Hiro con alegria en sus ojos

-Larga historia- refuto Nae haciendo a Hiro reir

El joven estaba nervios muchas personas lo miraban en los pasillos,chicas mas que nada y el nunca habia recibido esa atencion

-Seras popular por aqui-dijo Hiro guiñandole el ojo

-Supongo-

Al llegar al area de trabajo se encontro con un joven que leia un comic que a Nae le gustaba

-Buen comic-dijo el pelinegro con mechas haciendo que el joven rubio se parara

-A que si ? O este chico si sabe de buenos gustos me llamo Fred y tu supongo te llamas Ghastly no ? -el rubio lo abrazo y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Soy Nae Shimad...-el joven no termino de hablar que el rubio empezo a gritar ansioso

-Pero Ghastly queda mejor a que si Hiro???-

-Yo le pondria V por que le gusta trabajar con Vibranium-dijo con cara pensativa Hiro mientras Nae los veia riendose

-Holaa que hay ?Tu debes ser el nuevo ¿verdad?-dijo un joven afroamericano fornido

-Soy ...-Nae iba a presentarse pero el rubio se le adelanto

-Es V como V de venganza o algo asi-dijo el pelirubio

-Oh..hola V soy Wasabi,mucho gusto-dijo estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo

-Holii que tal ?Soy Honey Lemon-Dijo una chica rubia increiblemente alta posando su mano en el hombre de Nae

-Soy V, creo ..-Dijo Nae un poco avergonzado por el apodo

-Que hay Nerds? Algo nuev...- los ojos de aquella chica se posaron sobre los de Nae, Cafe y Blanco se fueron fundiendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaban asi

-Nae ?? Compañero ???- decia Wasabi pasando su mano enfrente de su cara

-Quien es ..el?-Dijo la chica posando su mirada hacia otro lado

-Nae se llama Nae...Me llamo Nae !!!- Dijo el pelinegro con mechas algo nervioso saliendo aun de su trance

-Mucho gusto soy Lei...soy Gogo -dijo la pelinegra con mechas violetas en el fleco

-El gusto es mio- Dijo Nae nervioso saliendo del lugar

-Adonde vas V ??- dijo Fred

-A d-desempacar,luego los gogo...DIGO VEO,VEO- Dijo el chico saliendo rapido de la habitacion

-Ves Gogo ya lo asustaste- dijo Fred haciendo berrinche

-Yo no hice nada friki- dijo Gogo cruzandose de brazos

-Aunque estaba bien hasta que te presentaste jajajaja-Dijo Wasabi

A lo que Gogo le dirigio una Mirada Asesina haciendo callar al afroamericano

-Solo me parece haberlo visto antes...- dijo la pelinegra dandose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar

En el cuarto de Nae 9:30

Nae estaba acostado en su cama pensando

-Cuando la vi senti lo mismo que aquella vez...-

Flashback

Estaba caminando por un edificio cuando escucho una explosion

Corri hacia ella y ahi estaba tirada una persona con un traje amarillo

Cuando vi mejor pude ver una chica senti que debia protegerla era neceaario cada musculo de mi cuerpo queria protegerla

Entonces la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve lejos de esa explosion

-Oye despierta..oyee-le hablaba para que despierte

Cuando desperto se levanto rapidisimo poniendo un disco en mi cuello

-Quien eres ? Que haces ? Responde o no vives-dijo mientras ponia el disco mas cerca de mi cuello

-Solo te encontre y te salve de esa explosion lo juro no hice nada mas-la chica me miro un tiempo

-Esta bien...Gracias- dijo retirandose tan rapido que ni siquiera la vi

-De...nada- dije sonrojandome

Por que carajos me sonrojo?? Que es esto que siento en el pechoo que ascooo.

Fin del Flashback

Mientras Nae pensaba en eso se escucho unos toques en la puerta

-Pasa !!- dijo el pensando que era Hiro

Pero para su sorpresa no era su nuevo amigo...


	2. Chapter 2 Realidad

Gogo estaba parada en el marco de la puerta viendo fijamente al pelinegro acostado en la cama

-Hola- Gogo hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo-Perdona si te asusto mi forma de ser o...- en ese momento Nae se levanto de la cama con rapidez y puso una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra

-No..no me asuste,fueron nervios creo-dijo Nae bajando un poco la cabeza-en mis 18 años yo nunca tuve...bueno...amigos y la verdad que tantas personas tratandome bien es...una sensacion nueva-cabizbajo Nae se sento de nuevo en la cama mirando hacia el techo hasta sentir que la cama se doblaba al lado de el,Gogo se habia sentado junto a el y mirando hacia el techo lanzo un suspiro

-Sabes yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos,tampoco soy tan sociable como crees,pero con los que tengo me alcanza y sobra y que te unas a ellos es mejor-lanzo la pelinegra levantandose y llendose de la habitacion

cuando estaba a punto de salir escucha que Nae se levanta

-Gracias-dijo este

-Por que ?-

-Por entenderme-al decir estas palabras el joven le lanzo una sonrisa a la pelinegra que hizo que se sonrojara demasiado...mas de lo que ella hubiera querido mostrar

-B-bueno ya se acerca el almuerzo asi que sientate con nosotros-dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Por supuesto-diji feliz el pelinegro.

En algun callejon de San Fransokyo

-Tienes lo que te pedi? - dijo una sombra con varios guardaespaldas a su lado

-S-eñor lo intentamos pero es i-imposible-

La sombra se levanto y camino hacia el pobre hombre sudando del miedo

-Si es imposible...-dijo la sombra mientras desenvainaba una Katana que tenia en su cinturon y apuntando al hombre de rodillas enfrente de el-COMO ES QUE ESE NIÑO PUDO HACERLO!!!!!!!!-Dijo señalando con su katana un pagina del periodico en su mano

-P-pero señor es imposible fusionar tanta cantidad de adamantium con tanta de fibra d...-no pudo seguir hablando cuando vio que la katana le habia cortado el cuello, el pobre tipo se llevo la mano a su traquea pero era ya muy tarde se desplomo en el suelo dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo

-Pues ya no te necesito,esto se acabo!!!! Yuyi consigueme a ese chicos!!!! Y no vuelvas hasta traermelo,claro a menos que quieras terminar como el- dijo la sombra apuntando al cadaver del pobre cientifico.

-Si señor-dijo una voz misteriosa-Se lo traere-

ITSF 11:30 AM

Los seis amigos estaban almorzando en la cafeteria donde Hiro no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su nuevo amigo sobre como habia creado el nuevo forje de dos metales

-Y como lo lograste ??? Fusion por calor??Como equilibraste los protones ?? Cuantos intentos fueron ?-Hiro agobiaba al pobre muchacho

-Ya Hiro dejalo un rato no ? Todos queremos conocerlo-Dijo Wasabi agarrando al pequeño pelinegro del cuello de su camisa

-Y dime que te gusta hacer ??-pregunto Honey Lemon al pelinegro

-Pues no mucho, tocar guitarra, hacer ejercicio y trabajar en mis inventos creo- "Y hackear a la policia y ponerme un traje color negro para combatir el crimen"penso Nae entre risas

-Mm chicos que les parece ir a la casa de verano de mis padres??-dijo Fred de un momento para otro

-No era que ibamos a la playa??-refuto Honey Lemon algo enojada

-Dijimos que a las peleas de robot-el pequeño pelinegro cruzandose de brazo

-Mmm ya se dejemos que Nae decida-dijo Gogo apuntando al joven pelinnegro con mechas blancas.

-Que ? No..osea son sus planes y a mi recien me conocen no hace falata que valla-dijo Nae decidido

-Compañero eres nuestro amigo,eres amigo del Fredzilla muy cool que esta a tu lado por supuesto que te llevaremos entre mas,mejor-Dijo Fred abrazando al joven a su lado

-El friki tiene razon-indico Gogo poniendo énfasis en "Friki"

-See...espera friki ??-dijo fred poniendose una mano en el corazon

-Gracias- dijo timidamente sin saber que tenia dos miradas encima de el,una de cierta pelinegra y otro de alguien misterioso que lo espiaba a travez de la ventana.

ITSF 16:00 PM

Ya todos se habian ido y Nae estaba esperando ese momento para ir a trabajar en su zona de trabajo

Equivocandose varias veces de pasillo por fin dio con la sala de trabajo y se puso a hacer lo suyo

-Mierda aun no puedo alcanzar gran velocidad con estas botas-Dijo el pelinegro viendo detalladamente una parte de su traje-Si pudiera alcanzar mas aceleracion e impulso tal vez...-

-Deslizamiento- escucho una voz justo detras de su oreja

-Ahhhhh !!!-grito el joven callendo de su silla

-Tranquilo soy yo jajajajaja si que eres facil de asustar-decia Gogo mientras le tendia una mano

-Casi me da un infarto-dijo el pelinegro aun exaltado

-Bueno,la respuesta a tu pregunta es deslizamiento,dale mucho mas trabajo al desliz y luego preocupate por la velocidad- la pelinegra empezo a ver las ecuaciones en el cuaderno de Nae

Mientras ella analizaba,el pelinegro se le quedo viendo con cara de bobo y una sonrisa en el rostro sonrojandose al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban

-Que tanto me ves nerd ?-dijo Gogo con una sonrisa

-N-nada lo j-juro- dijo Nae desviando la mirada

"Que tierno y lindo...que ? Lindo ? Que piensas GoGo ? Bueno es bastante guapo y ...ahg deja de pensar en eso" la pelinegra estaba luchando con sus pensamientos

-Gogo estas bien ? Estas toda roja tienes fiebre ?-pregunto el pelinegro

-S-si estoy bien,bueno trabaja en eso- dijo ella saliendo lo mas rapido que pudo del lugar

-Es hermosa..- dijo Nae viendo el lugar por donde salio la pelinegra

-Que ?- Gogo se asomo por el marco de la puerta sorprendida

-que que que hermosa pared no ?-Dijo nervioso el pelinegro apuntando hacia quien sabe donde

-Mmm lo que digas...nos vemos-Dijo Gogo algo desilucionada saliendo del lugar

-Eres un genio Shimada un GENIO-dijo el pelinegro con cierto sarcasmo en su tono.

Calles de San Fransokyo 8:00 PM

"Creera que soy raro ? Tal vez,pero...en realidad me importa ?

Por que rayos me importa ? No lo se pero la verdad que cuando estoy con ella me siento bobo"Pensaba el joven Shimada a las afueras de un restaurante de comida rapida disfrutando de una hamburguesa

-Wow no tienes cara de que te guste la comida grasosa-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Eh?- dijo el pelinegro tragando un pedazo de su hamburguesa y viendo a la joven que se le acerco

-Oh lo siento no me presente,soy Chihiro Namae un placer-dijo una chica de cabello castaño largo,y ojos color esmeralda

-Soy Naegi Shimada y el placer es mio ...perdona pero que quieres ?-dijo el pelinegro llendo al grano

-No eres tu el del periodico el que fusiono...-antes de que pudiera terminar el joven se levanto y se fue caminando hacia la otra calle

-Perdona no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Nae a lo lejos alzando una mano en forma de saludo

-Rayos-susurro la pelicastaña levantandose del lugar.

Casa de Nae 21:30

Nuestro joven pelinegro estaba terminando de empacar lo que le faltaba cuando de repente su muñeca vibra junto a su reloj

-Que cara...mierda un incendio-Dijo exaltado mientras leia el informe de la policia.

Nae salio de au casa por la ventana ya cambiado con su traje y llendo a una gran velocidad por los techos

-Dios GoGo tenia razón el deslizamiento era el problema!!-Exclamo el pelinegro sonrojandose un poco al recordar lo sucedido en la tarde con la chica.

Cuando el chico llego los Grandes Heroes ya habian acudido al lugar sacando a algunos de los civiles dentro del edificio en llamas

-Tsk creo que lo tienen controlado-dijo sentado al borde del edificio de enfrente

De pronto una toda una parte del techo habia caido en la entrada principal la cual era inaccesible

-MI BEBE !!!!! MI BEBE Y MI HIJA !!!!!- gritaba una mujer siendo sacada a rastras del edificio que ardia

En ese momento las llamas se hicieron mucho mas fuertes

-Nadie mas puede entrar- gritaba un bombero

-QUE ? NO PIENSAN HACER NADA ? Y LOS HEROES ? - El robot al parecer no dejaba que los heroes entraran y ellos estaban forcejeando con el,Nae no entendia mucho e hizo lo que su corazon dicto

Con una velocidad envidiable y dejando un rastro de luz verde

Nae entro en el edificio por una de ventanas del costado cortando la madera con su katana dejando a todos con la boca abierta

Todo ardia,era el mismisimo infierno en vida

-HOLA ??? DONDE ESTAS ??- Gritaba el pelinegro con un tono de preocupacion muy evidente en su voz

-AQUI AYUDAME !!!-

En un instante Nae fue hacia donde provenia la voz encontrandose con una niña que tenia en brazos a un bebe

-Hola tranquila como te llamas?...-Nae estaba tosiendo bastante fuerte por el dioxido de carbono ingerido

-Sophie-dijo la niña con dificultad

-Bueno linda necesito que te subas a mi espalda y me des a tu hermana y las sacare de aqui lo prometo-la niña obedecio y en unos minutos estaba casi ya en la salida

De la nada una viga se callo impidiendo que el pelinegro saliera por donde entro y eso era un problema ya que empezaba a ver borroso

El edificio se estaba derrumbando ,Nae se sentia acorralado una vez mas no sabia que hacer,veia para todos lados,estaba sin control...

Pero no,el decidió que no dejaria morir a esas niñas ahí..el se lo prometio

Encontro una ventana y de una sola patada rompio el vidrio saliendo del edificio que se derrumbo atras de el

El joven se dejo caer arrodilla con las niñas en sus brazos

Solo recordaba murmullos

Una madre abrazando a sus hijas

Policias y bomberos hablando entre si

Los heroes viendolo

Hasta que vio al bombero que no queria entrar al lugar ,la fuerza volvio al heroe y descargo su ira en un golpe hacia el bombero

-Basura !!! Ibas a dejarlas morir...tu...las dejarias morir...-dijo el joven viendo borroso

Luego de eso solo vio en negro

Evidentemente se habia desmayado.


	3. Chapter 3 Manos en la masa

Arriba de un edificio de San Fransokyo 22:30 PM

Los Heroes habían llevado al joven para salvarlo de que la policia se lo lleve tras desmayarse

-Creen que despierte ??-pregunto el heroe verde examinando al joven

-No les da curiosidad saber quien es el mítico heroe negro ?????-Dijo el heroe de traje de monstruo saltando de emoción

-SIII !!- Dijeron la heroina rosa y el pequeño heroe morado al unísono

-No lo toquen.-refuto la heroina amarilla cortante y cruzada de brazos a lo que nadie se atrevio a decir o hacer algo

-Por que tanta protección Gogo ?-Dijo Wasabi con curiosidad

-El me salvo una vez...Solo le devuelvo el favor- Dijo la heroina dandose vuelta aun cruzada de brazos

-Análisis completo-Baymax habia estado anilizando al joven debajo del traje-Hiro,Deben sacar mascara y parte del traje del hombro derecho ya que detecte que tiene un trozo de metal clavado en su antebrazo derecho...Sacar mascara para mejor ventilacion-

Hiro de pronto hizo lo que su gran compañero le dijo aunque necesito ayuda de Wasabi ya que el traje estaba muy bien echo,primero le sacaron la parte del antebrazo y Baymax comenzo a suturar la herida

-Ayudame Gogo sacale la mascara a lo que terminamos,Fred y Honey vigilen que no halla nadie cerca-dijo Hiro sosteniendo el brazo del heroe negro

La pelinegra hizo lo que le pedirieron

Al sacar la mascara del heroe negro quedando sorprendida de lo que sus ojos presenciaban

-Nae !!!!!-Grito la pelinegra sonrojandose mucho aunque no sabia por que

El heroe negro poco a poco abrio los ojos tosiendo como nunca lo habia echo

-Q-que ? Donde estoy ? Heroes ?-dijo el pelinegro con mechas sin percatarse de que no tenia su mascara

-Nae tu eres...- lanzo el afroamericano sorprendido

-Yo...ahgggg!!- dijo el pelinegro tocandose la gran herida cosida por baymax

-No puede ser...-la pelirubia que estaba vigilando se dio vuelta sorprendida

-Dejenme...-trato de levantarse Nae aunque cayo inmediatamente desmayandose de nuevo

-Llevemoslo a la mansión- Dijo Fred mientras iba a ayudar al pelinegro

-Si!!!- gritaron al unísono

Mansión de Fred 23:00 PM

Gogo se habia ofrecido a quedarse con el herido en un cuarto cuidandolo mientras los otros discutían que hacer

La pelinegra no lo podia negar,estaba muy preocupada por Nae

No entendia por que,nunca tuvo esa necesidad de estar con alguna persona como con el,nunca la habian echo sonrojar tanto como el lo hacia,apenas lo conocia y queria conocerlo mejor,su mano se poso sobre la de el acariciandola despacio,para su sorpresa el joven empezo a despertarse

-Donde estoy ?-Pregunto el pelinegro algo confundido viendo que estaba en una cama

-Tranquilo ahora solo preocupate por recuperarte-dijo Gogo casi como una orden haciendo que el pelinegro se acueste de nuevo

-Como estan las niñas ??-pregunto el heroe negro exaltado

-Pues... la mas grande esta bien le pusieron oxigeno y respondio bastante bien...pero la bebe...pues...ingirio demasiado dioxido de carbono... lo siento...-Dijo la pelinegra cabiz bajo

Nae estaba en shock no entendia,mas bien no queria entender

-Mi culpa...debi actuar mas rapido-dijo murmurando el pelinegro,queria llorar mas no podia mover un musculo-Yo...-

No termino de hablar cuando la pelinegra lo abrazo fuertemente susurrandole-No fue tu culpa-

Sentir el calor del cuerpo de Gogo hacia que Nae se sintiera tranquilo,nunca habia llorado enfrente de nadie para no demostrar que podian lastimarlo ,sin embargo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos abrazando fuertemente a la pelinegra

Ella seria una persona ruda e indescifrable pero sabia como calmar y tratar a Nae

Gogo se separo un poco de el y junto su mano con la del joven pelinegro

-Hiciste lo que pudiste y eso es lo que cuenta,trataste de salvarla y siempre estara presente en su corazón-dijo la pelinegra acariciando el cabello del joven con una mano mientras sostenia su mano entre la otra

el joven solo se recosto en el pecho de aquella chica que era la unica que podia calmarlo

Estuvieron asi un rato en un silencio comodo y confortable mientras el sueño les ganaba y ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama.

Lugar desconocido 23:30 PM

-Funciono el incendio ?-dijo una voz proveniente de esa sombra que tanto miedo infundia

-Algo asi señor..atrajo al Heroe pero fue demasiado rapido y ademas conto con la ayuda de los Grandes Heroes-dijo un Ninja vestido se blanco arrodillado en una pierna

-Estoy seguro que ese heroe tiene que ver con el joven Shimada,no hay lugar para el error entendiste ? Me traes si o si al Heroe o al muchacho-Dijo la Sombra saliendo del lugar

-Si señor-fue lo ultimo que se escucho en esa sala.

Mansión de Fred 23:30 PM

-Lo vieron las camaras de seguridad es obvio que fue así era su matricula-decia Hiro enojado

-Si pero no podemos inculpar al lider de unas de las compañias de Robots mas grande del mundo por estar 5 minutos antes del incendio-decia Honey analizando el video

-Pero ese tipo de blanco,entro y no salio y no dejo rastros es muy sopechoso-Decia Wasabi tratando de calmar la situacion pero era imposible el aire era tenso

-Mejor centremonos en que hacer con Nae-Dijo Fred dejando a todos sorprendidos-Que ? A veces puedo tener buenas ideas-

-Pues no se...el es bastante bueno,y no es ninguna molestia en el grupo o si ?-Todos negaron con la cabeza-pues que dicen de unirlo a nuestro grupo,ademas necesitamos a alguien que vaya a investigar las empresas que creo que estan tras las explosiones y el incendio-Dijo Hiro seriamente

-Yo creo que tenemos que tener la opinión de Gogo-dijo Honey Lemon-Voy a buscarla-Honey salio del lugar llendo hacia la puerta del Cuarto donde estaba Nae

-Ojala no lo haya matado...-dijo en susurro la pelirubia abriendo la puerta y quendo boquiabierta viendo esa escena

Gogo estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Nae mientras el la rodeaba con el brazo

-Wow...esto es nuevo- dijo la pelirubia casi gritando

Nae se desperto un poco y al ver lo que estaba haciendo se quizo levantarse asustado y nervioso pero Gogo lo agarro del cuello y se acurruco con el

-Lo siento,esta comoda-dijo Nae señalando a la pelinegra

-Tranquilo-dijo la pelirubia con una sonrisa-No dire nada-termino giñandole el ojo al pelinegro

-No es lo que pien...sas-la rubia habia salido de la habitacion tan rapido que no le dio tiempo a contestar

Nae se recosto para seguir durmiendo.

.-Y Gogo ?- pregunto Wasabi al ver llegar a la pelirubia sola

-Estaba ocupada pero no tiene problemas en que se una jeje-la rubia solto un risita

-Entonces listo tenemos al nuevo Gran Heroe-dijo Fred

-Si !!!!!!-

La muñeca de Nae comenzo a vibrar

-Que ?-dijo el joven adormilado-otro robo-se levanto dejando a Gogo y acobijandola con una manta

Su mascara estaba en un mueble asi que la recogio y se dispuso a salir

Pero no sabia donde estaba asi que fue hacía donde escucho voces

Entro en una habitacion llena de cosas "Frikis"

-Nae justo estabamos hablando de ti-dijo Hiro saludandolo

-Necesito irme- refuto el pelinegro

-Pero volveras? Tenemos que decirte algo importante-pregunto Wasabi

-Creo, pero debo ir a Waffle Street 23 YA!- dijo el pelinegro exaltado

-Okeeeey Heatcliff Lleva a Nae en el helicóptero de la familia-dijo el pelirubio divertido

Gogo ya no sentia ese calor que tanto le gustaba tener cerca,poco a poco la pelinegra fue abriendo los ojos

Habia una nota al lado de la cama:

"Gracias por todo...PD:te ves muy tierna durmiendo" eso ultimo hizo que ella se sonrojara

-Este chico...despertaste algo en mi idiota-dijo con una sonrisa

La pelinegra salio de la habitacion y fue directo hacia el cuarto de Fred

-Que hay ?-Dijo Gogo somnolienta-Y Nae?

-Pues..se fue a no se donde pero volvera,es la hora de My little pony !!!!!!-respondio Fred encendiendo el televisor

-Espera ! No cambies !!-dijeron todos al ver la television en las noticias

TV: Tenemos un robo en una joyeria de la calle Waffle Street 22 el Heroe negro esta combatiendo con un criminal vestido de blanco y parece que tiene dificultades-la camara mostraba a Nae peleando con alguien de traje blanco,ambos empuñando sus katanas bloqueando sus ataques mutuamente,en ese instante se ve que Nae se distrae con un kunai salido que quien sabe donde,Al esquivar ese Kunai Nae quedo sin defensa recibiendo un corte directo de la katana en el pecho.

-Hay que ir ya ahi !- dijo Hiro a los demas que fueron a buscar sus trajes

Waffle street 00:00

-Wow si no tuviera este traje seguro me hubieras matado-dijo Nae tocandose el pecho

-Conoces al joven Shimada ?-Pregunto el tipo de blanco

-El tipo de los periodicos,todos lo conocen ademas para que quieren saber ?- dijo el pelinegro parandose

-Tsk-el tipo de blanco iba a volver a atacar cuando un disco lo paro-Heroes ?-Dijo el tipo de blanco-Tuviste suerte inutil la proxima no sera así-fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que el tipo se marchara

-Heroes,el robo era una farsa lo unico que querian es que yo venga-Dijo el pelinegro poniendose una mano en la nuca

De pronto Gogo se le acerco y le dio una cachetada que le dolio hasta los huesos

-Nos asustaste !!!!! Pense...pensamos que te habia pasado algo!!!!-decia la pelinegra

-Es verda nos preocupaste a todos-dijo Wasabi

En ese momento Nae entendio todo...eso era tener amigos

-En verdad lo siento...perdon-

-Vamonos de aqui antes que empieze a preguntar la policia-dijo Hiro

-Ok-

Gogo no le dirigio mirada ni palabra a Nae durante todo el viaje

-Gog...-Honey lo paro

-Es imposible hablarle cuando esta así Nae mejor dejala un rato-decia la pelirubia con ojos sinceros

-Esta bien..-por alguna razon se sentia un idiota

-Necesitamos un favor Nae..-dijo Hiro-en unos 4 Meses abren pasantias para unas empresas que queremos investigar y necesitamos que tu te presentes -

-Por que yo ?

-Por que eres el unico que logeo fusionar exitosamente Vibranium,a muchas compañias le gustaria eso-dijo Wasabi al pelinegro

-Tienes que ir e investigar lo que puedas,y luego te vas si te preguntan solo diles que no tienen los que buscas-agrego Honey Lemon

-Es peligroso si te descubren,pero a ti no te importa no ?-dijo la pelinegra dandole la espalda a Nae

-Bueno Gogo en realidad..necesitaba que lo acompañes- Hiro volteo a verla ella tenia una mirada que el conocia bien-Tranquila...ehh...fue idea de Honey- Decia escudandose atras de la pelirubia

-No tengo problema-Dijo la pelinegra otra vez dandose vuelta

-Yo Tampoco-Agrego Nae

-Bueno ya esta...pero por ahora no nos preocupemos por eso-Dijo wasabi dejando un silencio sepulcral de duro todo el viaje.

2 meses despues en Lucky Cat Cafe

Con Nae siendo el Nuevo heroe,no habian pasado muchos crimenes y ese mes no fue tan exitante,por eso los Heroes estaba descansando en el cafe de la Tia Cass.

Todps estaban discutiendo a donde ir en la vacaciones de invierno la cual estaban a una semana

-Gogo cuanto tiempo vas a estar enfadada?- pregunto Nae suplicando por una respuesta

-La tienes dificil,amigo jajajajaj-dijo Fred abrazando al pelinegro

-Mira si me dices te invito a hacer lo que tu quieras esta tarde luego de entrenar si ?-Decia Nae suplicando

-Mmm lo que quiera...esta bien-Dijo Gogo con una sonrisa que inquieto un poco al pelinegro

-Huyy la fregaste- Todos se rieron por el comentario de Fred menos el pelinegro que estaba preocupado

"See,no debi decir eso" fue el pensamiento de Nae en ese instante.

AVISO IMPORTANTE:GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHAS GANAS DE SEGUIR Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES MUY IMPORTANTE NO SE LO PIERDAN.


	4. Chapter 4 Relaciones

Calles San Fransokyo 12:30

Los 6 Jovenes iban caminando tranquilamente,mientras se dirigían al Gimnasio donde entrenaba Nae,eso habia sido idea de Honey y GoGo

FLASHBACK

Cuatro jovenes estaban a punto de disfrutar una hamburguesa de 5 pisos cada uno

-Es hermosa-dijo Fred con lagrimas en los ojos

-Carne-

-Tocino-

-Huevos-

-Grasas-dijo una voz femenina-No pueden comer eso son Heroes tienen que tener dieta saludable-dijo la pelirubia sacando la bandeja de su mesa

-P-pero Honey...-Trato de decir Nae sin embargo la rubia se habia llevado la bandeja

-Desde mañana iremos al gimnasio de Nae sin excepción escucharon cuarteto de debiluchos? -Decia Gogo enojada

-Pero yo ya voy -dijo Nae tratando de buscar donde Honey dejo la bandeja

En ese instante Gogo fue hacia la bandeja y la tiro a la basura con las cuatro hamburguesas de los jovenes

-Eso no se hace !!!!!!!-dijo Wasabi poniendose una mano en la cabeza mientras Fred iba hacia el balde de basura y ponia su mano en el

-Hombres-Dijeron Gogo y Honey al mismo tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gogo y Honey iban delante a paso rapido mientras que los muchachos las seguían un poco mas lento

De repente Hiro solto un grito

-Estoy cansadoo !! No quiero pisar el gimnasio-dijo el pelinegro frustrado

Nae tuvo una idea,agarro a Hiro y lo puso en su espalda

-Ya soy mayor para esto-Dijo Hiro tratando de safarze

-Agarrate bien-

-Que???-

El pelinegro mayor encendio sus botas de velocidad aumentada y salio pitando de ahí para volver al instante bajando a Hiro

-Woooow es lo mejor del mundooo tengo que ponerle eso a Baymax-dijo Hiro asombrado

Sin que se dieran cuenta habian llegado a la puerta del gimnasio , las chicas se fueron al vestidor de damas y por ende los chicos a los suyos

-En mi vida hice ejercicio- Dijo Fred sentandose en una banca

-Vamos no es tan dificil-Decia Wasabi mientras se cambiaban

-Bueno terminen aqui yo voy a pegarle un rato a la bolsa-Dijo Nae saliendo de la habitacion y vendandose las manos

En el vestuario de chicas se mantenia una conversacion bastante incomoda

-Necesito..un f-favor Honey-decia la pelinegra

-Que pasa Gogo ? es raro verte pidiendo favores-decia con curiosidad Honey

-Yo no se que ponerme para la tarde-agrego Gogo desviando la mirada

-Ahh..vas a salir con Nae en una...cita-la pelirubia la miraba con una sonrisa pervertida

-N-no es una cita es...una salida o lo que sea me ayudas o no ?-pregunto irritada la pelinegra

-Por supuesto..pero entonces el te gusta!-

-N-no-

-Si-

-Basta-dijo Gogo dandose vuelta

-Bueno pero el otro dia los vi muy juntitos-

-Encerio detente-dijo la pelinegra que estaba toda roja

-Pues admitelo-Honey la tenia acorralada

-Si esta bien me gusta,feliz ?-dijo una Gogo bastante avergonzada

-Sii y mucho awwww-la pelirubia empezo hablarle de amorios y cosas asi mientras salian de los vestuarios

Golpes secos se escuchaban en el gimnasio

-Mi culpa...-Nae descargaba su ira en golpes hacia la pobre bolsa

-Si hubiera sido mas rapido...-Golpes continuos empezaban a cansar al pelinegro

-La hubiera salvado...-antes de dar otro golpe una mano lo detuvo

-Basta te vas a lastimar nerd-La pelinegra lo veia rodando los ojos-Escucha creo que ahí necesitan tu ayuda-Dijo apuntandole una esquina donde Hiro y Fred intentaban hacer abdominales

-Voy-dijo el joven pelinegro un poco calmado

Luego de una sesion de entrenamiento agotadora para todos

fueron a sentarse a una banca

Mientras se hidrataban 3 muchachos se acercaron a las 2 chicas del grupo

-Oigan no quieren salir un rato-dijo uno de los muchachos

-Vamos chicas dejen a los perdedores y vengan-dijo el otro trantando de acercarse a Honey a lo que esta se separo

-No lo creo idiota-Dijo Gogo levantandose

-Creo que te puedo hacer cambiar de opinion-dijo el tipo tratando de agarrar a la pelinegra por la cintura

-Yo creo que no-Nae puso su mano en el hombre del tipo en forma amenazante

-Es mejor que te vallas pendejo-refuto el muchacho agarrando del cuello a Nae

-O que ?-el pelinegro aun no entendia de donde saco tanto coraje

-Ya veras-el muchacho lanzo un golpe a la cara de Nae que el esquivo con facilidad

El pelinegro agarro el brazo del tipo y le hizo una llave

-Basta !!! Esta bien nos iremos !! Basta!!!-Nae finalmente lo solto

-Vete-dijo el pelingro haciendole un ademán de salida

-Nos volveremos a ver inutil-dijo este antes de irse

El joven pelinegro solto un suspiro

Mientras sus amigos se le acercaban

-Eres la ondaaa-dijo Fred abrazandolo

-Que agallas-Dijo Hiro poniendole la mano en el hombro

-Agallas ? Casi me hago pis-dijo Nae riendose

Mientras todos hablaban unas chicas se le acercaron al pelinegro

-Hola guapo de verdad eres muy habilidoso eh-dijo un castaña mientras le agarraba el brazo

-En realidad fue suerte y me puedes soltar?- pregunto nae avergonzado

-Dejalo Hanna lo estas acaparando-dijo una peliroja

Cierta pelinegra no aguanto mas a las chicas

-Vamonos de aqui Nae-dijo Gogo llevandoselo del cuello de la camisa seguido por sus amigos que explotaban en carcajadas

-Adios~- dijeron las chicas

"Idiotas el es solo mio no lo comparto entendieron pedazo de...Mio ? Es decir...si mio,Solo mio" los pensamientos de la pelinegra eran decididos

Salieron del Gimnasio y se cada uno se dirigio a su casa

-GOGO IRE POR TI A LAS 5 !-Grito el pelinegro desde la otra calle

-Esta bien !-.

-Gogo que te parece este vestido ?-Decia Honey

-No,muy colorido-decia la pelinegra

-Te di exactamente 57 opciones y a todas dijiste que no...-Decia Honey Lemon bastante cansada

-Tiene que ser vestido ?-refuto Gogo tirandose en la cama

-Si...mira este-dijo mostrandole un vestido negro con detalles rojos

-Mmsi ese esta bien-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-Ahora vamos por el maquillaje-dijo Honey emocionada

-ohhhhh-

Nae se levanto de la cama estuvo escuchando a su banda favorita desde que llego a casa

-Love forever,love is free let's turn forever you and me-cantaba el pelinegro-woow Gorillaz es lo mejor...eh son las 4:30!!!!! Tengo que cambiarme...-Nae comenzo a buscar ropa por todos lados y al final se decidio por unos Jeans entubados unos borcegos negros,su chaqueta tambien negra y un gorro de lana que cubria un poco sus cabello negro con mechas blancas.

Salio de la casa se subio en la moto dispuesto a irse pero olvido un detalle-Donde vive ella?-dijo el pelinegro poniendose una mano en la cabeza "Honey ella debe saber donde vive" penso el pelinegro marcando en su celular el numero correspondiente a la pelirubia

"Aloo ??"

-Honey necesito un favor-

"La direccion de Gogo"

-Como lo supiste ?-

"Intuición,es Pinneaple 514 y cuidado con su padre,Ciaoo suerte" dijo colgando la pelirubia

-Padre ? Que ? - dijo Nae mientras se dirigia hacia la casa de Gogo

Al llegar toco el timbre y espero

-Esto seguro es una escena cliché donde me abre el padre que me odia pero me invita a pasar,Ella se tarda en bajar y se vuelve inco...-la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la pelinegra vestida con un vestido negro ajustado con pantymedias negras y unos zapatos de tacon

-modo... estas hermosa encerio wooow-decia el pelinegro sonrojandose y haciendo poner roja a la pelinegra

-Pues Gracias y ya deja de verme asi cerebrito-decia Gogo ocultando su sonrojo

Mientras caminaban hacia el vehiculo Nae rompio el hielo

-E-esto es una cita ?-pregunto timido el muchacho subiendose a la moto

-Si es lo que quieres-dijo Gogo abrazandondo el torso del muchacho mientras arrancaba la moto

El camino fue tranquilo Gogo podia sentir el torso trabajado y tonifocado del muchacho tras la camisa y eso hacia que ella se sonrojara

Fueron a un restaurante japones donde charlaron y comieron durante toda la velada

Nae nunca se habia sentido así con nadie,nunca

Esa necesidad de ver sonreir a la pelinegra era algo nuevo para el

Que era ese sentimiento?

Por su lado la chica tambien se sentia extraña,no como con los idiotas que habia salido,Nae era diferente timido,a veces inseguro,e inmaduro pero a la vez Tierno,caballero,y no dudaria en ayudar a quien lo necesite aun arriesgando su vida

Por un momento se quedaron viendo fijo a los ojos mientras el blanco de sus ojos la invadia

Salieron del lugar y se subieron a la moto pero esta vez la pelinegra iba a conducir

-Agarrate,te llevare a mi lugar favorito en el mundo-dijo Gogo arrancando la moto a una velocidad que roza lo absurdo

Llegaron al puente de San Fransokyo y subieron por las escaleras de mantenimiento hacia lo mas alta del puente y se sentaron viendo las estrellas

-Aqui vengo cuando estoy mal o estresada o quiero relajarme un rato-dijo suspirando tranquilamente

-Es hermoso- dijo suspirando el pelinegro admirando la vista

Sin querer su mano rozo la de Gogo y esta la agarro firmemente mientras seguian viendo las estrellas al rato sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban entrelazadas

Gogo se recosto en el hombro de Nae y este se le quedo viendo

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente,milimetros los separaban,podian sentir la respiracion del otro,ambos cerraron los ojos

"Hazlo idiota" se dijo asi mismo el pelinegro mientras que con su mano libre agarraba la cintura de la pelinegra

En ese momento el celular de Nae sono rompiendo el momento y dejando a ambos con las ganas

-Mierda...Hola ?-pregunto el pelinegro frustrado

"Holaa Naegi ? Soy yo Chihiro ya nos habiamos conocido"

-Mm si lo recuerdo que necesitas -

"Bueno...la ultima vez no terminamos en buenos terminos y me preguntaba si querias ver mi oferta mas detallada"

-Habla-

"Pues la empresa donde trabajo quiere que hagas la pasantia que se va hacer en 2 meses que dices?"

-Este-el pelinegro penso en que Hiro queria investigar mas a fondo las empresas ademas de que Nae queria saber quien habia iniciado el fuego para atrapar al maldito-por supuesto que ire...solo dime que empresa-

"Lexustech"

-Ire..como conseguiste mi numero??-

"Contactos..adiós"

La llamada se corto y un aire tenso invadio el lugar

-Quien era ?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando hacia otro lado

-Una chica que quiere que valla a su empresa aun no se por que-

-Iras ?-

-Tal vez-.

Ambos se subieron a la moto y Nae llevo a Gogo a su casa

Se despidieron con un saludo y el pelinegro se dirijia al vehiculo

-oye-la pelinegra avanzo hacia el depositandole un beso en la mejilla

-Por que fue eso ?- pregunto el joven con su mano puesta donde la pelinegra le dio el beso

-Por que queria nerd,Nos vemos-dijo dirigiendole una sonrisa y entrando a la casa

-Ojala quieras mas seguido...tipico me deja con las ganas y yo quedo embobado...-decia el pelinegro hablando solo llendo hacia el vehiculo

2:30 AM

-Que conseguiste ?Creo que te dije que no podia haber algun error no ?-

-Señor en el ultimo enfrentamiento pude saber que su katana si es de Vibranium y Fibra de Carbono,la mia solo de acero al carbono quedo astillada e inservible-el joven de blanco estaba enfrente de la sombra

-Entonces eso significa que el joven Shimada le hizo esa hoja o...que el tambien sabe fusionar los metales-dijo la sombra

-O es que el es el Heroe negro-el joven de blanco hizo que la sombra riera

-Querido Yuyi ese niño no puede ser un heroe...pero podria crear uno,debes eliminar al heroe negro los demas heroes no me interesan,ese es tu trabajo...el tuyo y el de tu hermana-la sombra dandose la vuelta fue hacia un hombre de mediana edad que estaba parado ahí-Tu,que lograste ? Algo nuevo ?

-Los robots estan listos son prácticamente indestructibles-dijo el hombre con temor en si habla

-Prácticamente? Te pago para que "prácticamente" hagas tu trabajo?-

-S-señor por lo que estuve escuchando la katana de ese heroe es lo único que puede destruir a los robots-

-Mierda !!!! Ese inutil me arruina un trabajo que ni el sabe que existe ! Estoy harto ! Ya saben que hacer...Sin errores-

-Por que las personas que conosco son siempre inoportunas? Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera llamado...ella me gusta pero...yo le gusto ? No se,por ahí solo me ve como su amigo y eso pondria las cosas bastantes incomodas,wow ya me rechazaron y ni siquiera dije nada-el chico seguia hablando solo cuando su celular sono de nuevo

-Aloo-

"Mi brooo ya tenemos el lugar donde ir,Los Angeles,California !!!!! Que te parece ?!!!"

-Explicame-

"La familia tiene una casa de verano ahí,obvio fieston !!!!! Te apuntas ???"

-Se por que no, sera divertido y nos sacara de la rutina-

"Esperaba un : Ohh Fred es excelente voy a poder estar con Gogo mas tiempo o algo asi pero bueno"

-Que cara...que dices Fred !??-

"Sabes en la mansion hay camaras en todas partes jeje"

-Cambiando de tema..encontre la edicion coleccionista de Iron Man del 97 yo que tu la compro-

"Encerio?? donde ?? No jueges con mis sentimientos"

-Mm te lo dire mañana..por cierto cuando partimos para LA ?-

"Mmmm...hoy al mediodía preparate,cortare antes de que me grite Byee"

-Fred !? Como que hoy !? Apenas dormi!!!!! Fred !???? -el pelinegro golpeo la pared

-Como sabe lo de Gogo ???? Sere muy obvio ?? Tengo que distanciarme un poco ...si..eso es..distanci...-El joven cayó rendido en la cama

Los chicos estaban en la mansion de Fred y Nae fue el ultimo en llegar

-Nae!!! Soy yo o tu cabello esta cada vez mas blanco jaja-dijo Hiro dandole un abrazo al pelinegro con mechas

-Puede ser la verdad ya intente de todo pero las mechas siguen apareciendo jajaja-

-Buenoo ya que estamos todos !!! Vamos hacia los LA!!! Que trajeron para divertirse en el avíon???-pregunto Fred

-Robots de pelea-

-Maquillaje-

-Videojuegos-

-Mi guitarra y un pequeño piano Casio-

-Tu cara si sigues retrasando el viaje Fred-dijo Gogo hacienso tronar sus nudillos

-Let's go !!!!-

El viaje era largo y ya habia pasado una hora desde que salieron

Nae fue a buscar su Guitarra y empezo a tocar

-They say we are what we are

But we dont't have to be

I'm bad behaviour,but i do it in the best way- cuando se dio cuenta todos estaban cantando junto a el "Inmortals"

-Inmortals!!!!!- terminaron todos la cancion

-Wow tocas bien hermano-dijo Wasabi poniendole la mabo en el hombro

Nae dejo la guitarra a un lado y fue hacia donde estaba Fred para ponerse a jugar con el

Luego de un rato de haber perdido contra el pelirubio decidio irse a sentar

-Como te fue ?- pregunto una pelirubia sonriente a su lado

-Gane 2 y perdi 5 basicamente un festín de fracaso,no entiendo como puede ser tan bueno..-dijo el pelinegro devastado

-Te pregunte por lo otro,la cita con Gogo-dijo en susurro la rubia

-Ahhh eso tambien fue un festín de fracaso- prosiguio Nae

-Pues yo que tu haria algo-dijo la rubia alejandose

-Si pero que ?-"Por que nunca puedo terminar una conversacion yo" penso el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba y se dormia de a poco

-Oye bello durmiente el viaje termino- dijo el afroamericano despertando a Nae

-Ya ? Bueno ya voy -el pelinegro aun estaba adormilado cuando bajaba del avión

-Los Angeles wow-dijo Hiro saltando de emoción

-Suban jovenes-dijo Heatcliff abriendo la limusina

Nae no habia hablado con Gogo desde esa tarde y eso no paso desapercibido por la pelinegra

"Sera que no le gusto?..."se preguntaba la joven sentada al lado de la ventana

-Hey GoGo-saludo el pelinegro con mechas sentandose a un lado

-Hola nerd-le respondio con una sonrisa palmeando el asiento al lado de ella para que se siente

-Oye crees que tenga alguna oportunidad de que estes un rato conmigo hoy luego de desempacar?-pregunto seguro el pelinegro esa seguridad sorprendio a Gogo mucho

-Me estas invitando a salir cerebrito ??-dijo la pelinegra viendolo de reojo

-Sii eso creo,entonces que dices ?-

-Por que no ? Jaja-dijo la pelinegra sonriendole

La tarde paso rapido y todos estaban acomodados en las habitaciones

Nae fue directo a la de GoGo y toco la puerta

-Gogo ?-

-Pasa- dijo la chica dentro de la habitación-Hola-dijo mientras le sonreia

-Sabes ? Me encanta cuando sonries-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la joven se ruborizara

-Me estas seduciendo ?? Jajaja- pregunto Gogo

-Funciona ?-dijo el pelinegro divertido

-Si un poco- La pelinegra se acerco hacia el

-Que dices si salimos un rato o me golpearas ?-dijo el pelinegro tocandose la nuca,ella no entendia como podia ser tan tierno y varonil al mismo tiempo

-Ambas-dijo agarrando su chaqueta y dandole un golpesito en el hombro

Salieron de la casa de verano de Fred y empezaron a caminar

Mientras llegaban al centro Gogo veia como algunas chicas miraban al pelinegro asi que sin pensarlo tomo su mano,el se sorprendió "a la mierda el distanciarme "al instante correspondio el agarre

-Se supone que yo debia tomar la iniciativa-dijo murmurando el pelinegro,por alguna razón sentia mucha seguridad asi que entrelazo su mano con la de ella,esta vez ella se sorprendio pero igual lo correspondio

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas

Nae se levanto y fue a comprar helados para ambos mientras la pelinegra se reia de su ingles basico

Comieron su helado frente al estanque ella se sentia muy bien cuando estaba con el,era todo lo que queria

-Cliché-dijo riendo la pelinegra

-Tu crees-el pelinegro la vio directo hacia los ojos mientras ellas se perdia en los suyos

En un movimiento rapido Nae levanto el menton de la pelinegra plantandole un beso en los labios que ella correspondio al instante pasando sus manos por el cuello del muchacho mientras el posicionaba sus manos en su cintura

Fue un beso tierno lleno de amor nunca la habian besado asi en su vida ambos disfrutaban el sabor del otro mientras Gogo dejaba libertad a la lengua del muchacho

Se separaron por falta de aire

-Me vuelves loco..Se nota ? -dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra

-Demasiado-dijo posandose en el pecho del joven

-Leiko se mi novia..es lo unico que quiero-

-Por supuesto Shimada -dijo la joven avergonzada

-Escucharon patos dijo que si !!!-el joven le grito emocionado a algunos patos que nadaban en el estanque mientra la pelinegra se reia por la emoción del chico.

Fueron hacia la mansion de verano de Fred

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban aun con sus manos entrelazadas se soltaron y Gogo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al pelinegro

-Luego seguimos campeon-dijo mientras entraba a la gran casa

-Siempre me dejas con las ganas no se vale-replicaba el pelinegro entrando despues de ella

Nada podia arruinar su dia ni nada podia hacerlo mas feliz o eso creia...


	5. Chapter 5

Nae entro a la mansion de verano de Fred y como no vio a nadie se fue directo a su habitacion

-Ahh que buen dia-dijo el pelinegro tirandose en la cama

-Por que ?-una voz estaba en la puerta

-Ahhh casi me das un infarto-Exclamo Nae exaltado viendo a Wasabi en la puerta

-Sisi..pero por que fue un buen dia paso algo en la salida con GoGo?-dijo el afroamericano poniendole una mirada curiosa

-No que yo sepa jeje-trato de decir Nae nervioso

-Lo averiguare de todos modos-dijo Wasabi saliendo de la habitacion

-Esta bien !! Ven te cuento-dijo el pelinegro aun nervioso

Nae le explico a Wasabi todo lo que habia estado sintiendo y lo que habia pasado esa tarde

-Compañero nunca pense que Gogo podria ser así con una persona-dijo confundido Wasabi-Sus otras relaciones no salieron tan bien que digamos..-

-Como ?-pregunto curioso Nae

-Pues no duraban una semana que Gogo las cortaba,ademas nunca se mostro muy cariñosa con nadie..-explico el afroamericano

-Tsk crees esta relacion termine asi ?por que realmente estoy enamorado-pregunto algo desilucionado el pelinegro

-No podria decirte por lo que me has contado no es la misma Gogo que antes,quien sabe ?-

-Gracias Wasabi-dijo el pelinegro recostandose

-Si necesitas otra cosa avisame- dino Wasabi saliendo de la habitacion

Luego de un silencio tranquilo el celular de Nae vibro

Era un mensaje de Gogo

"Ven a mi habitación"

Nae se paro de la cama y como un rayo se situo enfrente de la puerta de la pelinegra

Toco y la ella le abrio al instante

Nae se sonrojo bastante al notar que solo llevaba un Top y unos Shorts bastantes cortos

-Pasa bobo-dijo tomandolo del brazo y haciendolo entrar

-Este...solo...yo ..para que me llamaste- dijo el joven tratando de ver hacia otro lado

-Y la seguridad ?solo queria pasar tiempo contigo Jajajaja-La pelinegra se reia bastante

El pelinegro la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso y ella lo correspondio

Se separaron por falta de aire

-Wow inesperado-dijo la pelinegra aun colgada del cuello del muchacho

-Lo hize sin pensar jee-dijo Nae dandose un golpecito en la cabeza

El celular de ambos vibró al mismo tiempo

-Hiro ?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Hiro-dijo el muchacho al ver el mensaje-Quiere que nos reunamos en la cocina-

-A esta hora- dijo la pelinegra poniendose una camiseta y sus zapatillas

-Debe ser importante,vamos-dijo Nae ayudando a levantatar a la chica y abriendole la puerta

-Las damas pri...-no termino que la chica lo empujo hacia afuera

-Vamos principe azul-dijo Gogo rodando los ojos

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hacia la cocina

-Nae,Gogo vengan a ver esto-dijo Wasabi

En la gran pantalla grande se veian una serie de robos y explosiones

-Esas explosiones y robos estan...estratégicamente colocados-dijo Nae poniedose la mano en el mentón-son exactamente 3 robos y 4 explosiones..pareciera que nos quieren separar..-

-Tu tambien lo notaste..-dijo Hiro poniendo un imagen en la pantalla-Creo que lo conoces Nae-el pequeño pelinegro le mostro a un tipo en la imagen

-Ese es el tipo con el te peleaste Nae-dijo Honey agrandando la imagen

-Sip totalmente-añadio Gogo sentadose en un sillón

-Que tiene este tipo contra mi-Nae se puso una mano en la cabeza-la ultima vez que hablamos hablo de mi,al no saber que yo soy el heroe negro me pregunto :¿Conoces a Nae Shimada ?-

-Hay que tener cuidado con esto-dijo Wasabi

-Necesito ir a San Fransokyo,el tipo que me vendio el vibranium el debe saber algo,es un informante creo que puedo hacerlo hablar-dijo Nae levantandose

-No podemos dejarte ir solo-dijo Gogo levantandose

-Es verdad no podemos-reclamaron Wasabi y Fred al unísono

-Lo se chicos..pero solo puedo ir yo,sin embargo creo que podemos encontrar una solución,Hiro acompañame-Nae se llevo al pelinegro a otra habitacion

-Hiro, Conexion a distancia,audio y video,mis ojos tus ojos,ideas ?-dijo Nae dejando pensar a Hiro

-Creo que se lo que piensas-dijo el pelinegro menor con una sonrisa en la cara

-De que hablaran ?-Pregunto Honey jugando con una esfera que habia creado tras una pequeña reaccion quimica de su bolso

-Es peligroso que valla solo, que no piensa en si mismo ?-decia Gogo molesta

-Tal vez estan hablando de como ponerle un disparo radioactivo a mi traje o disparos laser en los ojos o...-Fred no termino de hablar que Wasabi lo callo

-En serio no lo creo Fred..-

Habia pasado unos 30 minutos sin que los pelinegros salieran de la habitacion

-Ahhh ya me harté-Gogo fue directo a la habitacion donde estaban los pelinegros pero de pronto ambos salieron con unas cajitas en sus manos

-Listo-dijeron ambos

-Listo que ?-pregunto la pelinegra entonces Nae la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hacia donde iba el cosa que hizo que se sonrojara

-Vamos con los demas- dijo Nae sonriendole haciendo que la pelinegra desviara la mirada escondiendo su sonrojo

Llegaron a la habitación y pusieron la caja en la mesa central

-Con esto ustedes veran y escucharan lo que yo-dijo Nae sacando una pequeña lente y un pequeño microfono-esto transmitirá directo a la computadora de Hiro y asi podran "acompañarme"-el pelinegro hizo comillas con los dedos

-Eso serviraaa como super espias,Ciencia SIIII!!!-dijo Fred haciendo un gesto con las manos como si tuviera una pistola

-Algo asi Fred,pero funcionara tan lejos ?- pregunto Honey

-Estas hablando con dos genios Honey Lemon-dijo Hiro rodando los ojos

Gogo no hablaba parecia enojada y preocupada a la vez

Eso a Nae no le paso desapercibido y trato de que quedaran solos

-Chicos que dicen si van y buscan una pizza en algun restaurante de por los alrededores-dijo Nae haciendole un gesto a Wasabi que entendio al instante el pedido del chico

-Por supuesto Gogo y tu quendense para preparar las cosas-ordeno el afroamericano llevandose a los otros tres muchachos

-Que dicen de un robot que cree pizza ?-pregunto Fred a Hiro

-No Fred-es lo ultimo que se escucho al cerrar la puerta

La pelinegra se dirigia a la cocina aun con los brazos cruzados,a lo que Nae abrazo su cintura desde atras

-Que tienes linda ?- dijo el pelinegro en su oreja

-Tu sabes que es...crees que estaras bien ? Crees que quiero dejarte ir solo ?-preguntaba Gogo aun con los brazos cruzados

-Leiko...no quiero dejarte ahora,apenas empiezan las vacaciones y quiero pasarla contigo y los chicos,solo seran 2 dias, maximo 3 lo prometo-dijo el pelinegro besando la mejilla de la pelinegra

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos

-Me lo prometes Naegi?-la muchacha paso sus brazos por su cuello

-Si-dijo el pelinegro mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y la beso tiernamente,ella por instinto al separse le mordio cariñosamente el labio

-Bueno vamos a preparar las cosas sino los chicos nos mataran jeje-dijo Nae mientras se dirigia a a la cocina seguido por Gogo

La noche paso rapida y ya todos se iba a dormir,Gogo y Nae se fueron juntos a la habitacion de la pelinegra

-Para que quieres que duerma aqui?-pregunto Nae aun confundido

-Si no quieres vete- dijo Gogo preparando la cama

-No es eso- Nae se puso la mano en la nuca

-Eso pense,ahora ven aqui y duerme niño-la pelinegra casi como una orden palmeo la cama al lado se ella

Se acostaron juntos Gogo dandole la espalda a Nae que paso su brazo por su cintura atrayendola hacia el

-Vuelve sano y salvo nerd-dijo la pelinegra

-Lo hare-ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo con una sonrisa en sus caras

La mañana dio su luz y Nae se estaba despertando y sentia algo comodo en su cara,no queria levantarse pero pronto

abrio los ojos y noto donde estaba apoyado

-E-el p-pechooo ahhhhh-el pelinegro se cayo de la cama luego de notar que estab apoyado en el pecho de Gogo

Esta solo se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo

Nae fue hacia la cama y le dijo a su novia en susurro

-Dormilona,despierta-Gogo poco a poco abrio sus ojos

-Yaa, que hora es ?-dijo la pelinegra aun adormilada

-Pues son las 9 en punto y yo me voy en una hora-Nae se puso sus zapatos y se dirigio a la puerta

-No me vas a besar ?-Gogo sorprendio al pelinegro por su pregunta

-Como por que ?- dijo el muchacho acercandose

-Por que luego no vas a poder por 3 dias-dijo la pelinegra parandose y acercandose al muchacho

Ella se paro en puntitas y deposito un beso en su menton

El la tomo de la cintura y despues levanto su menton la beso con ternura

-Vamos tengo que preparar mis cosas,ademas tengo que terminar las ultimas mejoras al traje-dijo Nae tomandola de la mano

-Crees que es tiempo de contarles sobre lo nuestro ?-dijo Gogo entrelazando sus manos

-Cuando vuelva les diremos nena,quiero que las cosas esten calmadas-llego a decir este bajando las escaleras

-Te veo en el comedor-dijo Nae entrando en su cuarto

Saco de abajo de su cama una caja y saco de ella su Katana

-Hola amiga,como has estado? Ojala no tenga que usarte-

El joven tecleo en su portatil y sonrio

-Mejoras listas es hora de irme-el joven se empezo a poner el traje

Nae fue directo al comedor para despedirse de sus amigos

-Nae,ahí estabas viejo Heatcliff te llevara en el avion familiar-dijo Fred abrazando al pelinegro

-Ten cuidado encerio te queremos de vuelta-dijo Wasabi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nae

-Sii vuelve pronto-dijo Honey abrazando al pelinegro

-Eres un gran compañero Nae,vuelve pronto-Hiro le tendio la mano a lo que Nae la estrecho

-Ya sabes cuidate-dijo Gogo mirando hacia otro lado se veia cabizbaja

El pelinegro no aguanto y la atrajo hacia abrazandola,ella se sorprendio pero correspondio el abrazo

-Bueno me voy-dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta y saliendo

-Esta listo señor ?-preguntó Heatcliff con un traje de aviador

-Si Heatcliff,gracias-dijo Nae poniendose el bolso al hombro y subiendo al avión

-Joven Naegi sabe saltar en paracaidas ?-

-El que ?- la puerta ya se habia cerrado y Nae quedo con un nudo en la garganta-Paracaidas ?

El viaje fue largo y el muchacho se estaba durmiendo cuando su celular comenzo a sonar

-Alo ?-

"Nae a que no adivinas quien soy"

-Señorita Chihiro...si que es persistente,ya le dije que ire a su-

"Ay Nae no suenas feliz de escucharme,en fin no es por eso que llamo,me tome la libertad de ponerte en la lista de pasantes y te consegui una compañera de estudios que dices?"

-Que se tomo demasiada libertad jaja esta bien eso no me importa-

"Perfecto,entonces ya esta"

-Emm creo que si-

"Ok esta bien"

-Ok nos vemos-dijo el pelinegro cortando la llamada

-Joven Naegi tiene que saltar ahora-dijo Heatcliff abriendo la puertay entregandole un paracaidas al muchacho-Solo tire de la cuerda roja y ya esta,Buena suerte y acuerdese de caer con estilo-

-Eso espero,saludos a todos- dijo Nae preparandose para saltar y poniendose la mascara

El joven salto del avion en picada

-San Fransokyo es hermoso desde arriba-grito el pelinegro admirando la ciudad y recordando el momento en el que Gogo le habia mostrado su lugar favorito

Nae abrio el paracaidas y se dirigio a una zona desierta de gente

Apenas toco suelo se despojo del paracaidas y con su super velocidad se dirigio a su casa rogando que su ventana este sin pestillo como el la había dejado

Al llegar la suerte jugo de su lado y la ventana aun estab sin pestillo,ingreso y recogio algunas ropas y dinero

-Wow este lugar es un desorden-dijo mientras se quitaba el traje,su cama se veia tentadora pues no había dormido en todo el viaje-No,Shimada dormiras en el hotel-se dijo asi mismo el pelinegro

Salio por donde había entrado y se dirigió a un pequeño hotel en el centro

-Disculpe tiene una habitación?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Por supuesto,aqui tiene la llave,por cuanto se quedara?-pregunto un joven de unos 20 años

-No mas de 3 días-dijo Nae agarrando la llave de habitacion

Al llegar noto que era una habitacion un poco destartalada pero servia

Su celular comenzo a sonar

-Alo ?-

"Te llame 15 veces Naegi"

-Oh Gogo,linda lo siento es que lo tenia en silencio-

"No lo pongas en silencio cuando YO te llame"

-Okok...espera como voy a saber que vas a llamar ?-

"No lo se..como llegaste ?"

-Pues aprendí a saltar en paracaidas-

"Ok bueno por lo menos jajaja Bueno segun lo que me dijo Hiro tienes que enviarle un mensaje cuando actives la camara y microfono asi te vemos desde el portatil"

-Ok esta bien,Te extraño-

"Yo tambien Nae"

-Sonreiste ?-

"Ahora eres adivino ?"

-Soy magico,bueno no me voy a dormir así que mañana te llamo nena que duermas bien sueña conmigo jeje-

"Y tu conmigo Nerd,que duermas bien"-la pelinegra corto la llamada

-Creo que ire a dormir-el pelinegro se tiro en la cama y dispuso a dormir mañana sería un día largo

El joven cerro los ojos y el sueño aparecio al instante.

El despertador sono con fuerza y nuestro pelinegro se desperto de un salto y lo apago

-Me urge ir a desayunar-dijo el muchacho vistiendose con cun pantalon entubado negro,unas zapatilla rojas y una campera con capucha,dirigiéndose al baño

-Mm ahh no puedo ir al cafe de la tia de Hiro por que preguntaria...creo que vi un cafe cerca de aqui-dijo tomando la llave de la habitación

Salio a la calle y como era un miercoles estaba lleno de empresarios que iba y venian apurados hablando por sus telefonos celulares

Llego a una cafeteria bastantante linda,no tan grandre como Lucky cat cafe pero bueno servía

Entro y se dirigío a la fila,al llegar su turno una joven de pelo rosa lo atendio

-Bienvenido a Bee coffe,que desea ?-dijo sonriente,sus sonrisa era tan pegajosa que Nae tambien sonrio

-Un capuccino con chocolate y un moffin de avena-dijo Nae sacando el dinero

-Serian 10,50...perdone que le pregunte pero..¿Sus ojos son reales?-pregunto curiosa la chica poniendose de puntitas para verlo mejor,ese gesto tan infantil y tierno le hizo acordar a su pequeña hermana Nova

-Tranquila me lo preguntan siempre,si,son de verdad los herede de mi madre-dijo el joven sonriendole

-S-son lindos-dijo la joven mientras le entragaba el cafe y el moffin

-Muchas gracias,nos vemos- el joven se fue a una mesa al lado de una ventana

-Esto esta tranquilo,solo yo y mis pensamientos-dijo Nae mientras bebia un sorbo de su bebida

-Naegi ? Oh si eres tu !!!-

-Eh...esto debe ser una broma...una muy mala broma..-susurro el pelinegro-Hola señorita Chihiro

-Que coincidencia!!! Justo vinimos a desayunar...tu compañera y yo obvio-dijo mostrando a una chica joven de pelo castaño

-H-hola soy Hana Song tengo 18 años-dijo la joven tendiendole la mano la cual Nae estrecho

-Naegi Shimada tambien 18,un gusto-Nae les ofrecio asiento en su mesa

-Y bien Naegi vas a ir- pregunto Chihiro sorbiendo su cafe

-Por milesima vez si..y dime que haces Hana ?-dijo Nae tratando de que Chihiro entendiera de una vez por todas

-Pues soy..pro gamer-dijo la chica un tanto avergonzadas

-Mmm pues yo soy malisimo en los video-juegos...encerio..no miento-el joven se puso una mano en la cabeza recordando el 5-2 de Fred

-Yo podria enseñarte,pues tengo bien controlado los patrones-dijo la joven haciendo ademan de una pistola con las manos

-Amor joven-Dijo Chihiro llevando un moffin a su boca

-N-no es eso señorita yo tengo...aish me tengo que ir -dijo el joven mirando su reloj preocupado-Nos vemos chicas-

Nae se puso su traje y se dirigio a los barrios bajos

-Esto es raro nunca fui de día- decia el pelinegro corriendo por los edificios-aqui es-dijo bajando de un salto

Abrio una puerta escondida y entro

-Valla, Valla,el heroe negro que haces por aqui ?mas vibranium ?-dijo un tipo con un sombrero vaquero

-No Cree,vine a ver a tu jefe-dijo el pelinegro

-Ok pero ya sabes compañero ten cuidado seguro que te pedira algo grande a cambio-

-Se-Nae subio unas cuantas escaleras y llego hacia una oficina

-Señor ricachon como anda ?-pregunto el pelinegro sentandose en un silla

-Callate,estoy muy atareado que necesitas ?-dijo un tipo de mediana edad que parecia bastante estresado

-Información-dijo Nae decidido

-Pues te pedire una cosa Naegi-dijo el tipo

-Shhh no tan alto-dijo el heroe negro poniendose el dedo en los labios

-Okey "Heroe negro" quiero que te unas a mi equipo-dijo el tipo sin retirar la mirada de su papeleo

-Estas loco no ?-

-Si no quieres vete de aqui-

-Bien me unire,pero en 3 meses,solo así me unire-dijo Nae dudando un poco

-Por mi esta bien,pero deberas dejar ese tonto principio de "No mato a mis enemigos" y toda esa mierda-

-Tsk solo dame mi información,Quiero saber quien esta tras todas las explosiones y el incendio del edificio-dijo mientras golpeaba la silla

-Te dare tres nombres Transfision SA,Lexustech y Ignicion Technology,luego ya sabes que hacer-dijo el tipo

-Gracias inutil-dijo Nae levantandose

-Te espero en 3 meses,espero que vengas-

-Si lo hare-

Nae tenia la informacion pero a un precio

Tendria que dejar a los Grandes Heroes,a Gogo...

-No!!!!!-Nae trato de mantener la calma

Su celular sonaba

-Hola ?-

"Tu eres o te haces ? Por que no activaste la camara?"

-Lo siento nena no..me olvide,lo siento-

"Ya tienes la información?"

-Si...-

"Entonces volveras mañana"

-Eso creo nena...Sabes luego te llamo aun estoy por los edificios-

"Ok amor descansa mañana te veo"

Ella corto la llamada

El pelinegro se sentia bien y mal a la vez "Me llamo amor"penso el pelinegro poniendose contento pero borrando su felicidad recordando que solo dos meses iba a disfrutar con ella

-Lexustech?...la compañia de Chihiro !!- dijo Nae muy sorprendido-Tiene que ser una maldita broma-

Holaa perdonen si estuvo muy perdido el capitulo pero es importante los acontecimientos de este cap

Gracias por sus reviews y perdonen por la tardanza es que ademas de este estoy trabajando en otro Fic

Muchas graciasss ciaoo !!


End file.
